


I've Been Meaning to Introduce Myself

by MAstridM



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAstridM/pseuds/MAstridM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole before she introduces herself to Waverly at Shorty's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Meaning to Introduce Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short stoy I wrote a while ago. I'm sorry about any mistakes, I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> Hope you like it!!

“Hi, I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught… How you doin’?” She extended her hand and winked flirty.

“Stupid!” Nicole hissed to herself, standing straight. She inhaled deeply in front of her mirror, trying to calm herself. She had practiced several times how to introduce herself to Waverly Earp, and she sounded just as stupid as the first one.

She had seen her walking across the street with another girl a couple of days ago. Waverly was wearing a cute Shorty’s T-Shirt and high-waist short, while the girl next to her was wearing a black jacket and tight jeans. Both of them seemed flustered and…hot. The tight jeans gave her a look of a great ass, but all Nicole could see was Waverly’s long legs and cute face when she tried to get her hair out of her face.

Next she knew, she was asking around about the cute girl that worked at Shorty’s, probably related to Rapunzel. And sure enough, she was Waverly Earp, the youngest of the Earp family, so she was basically pariah to everybody else. Except she was the only one that had stayed in town: The elder of the Earp sisters had died, lost in the woods; while the other one had killed their own father, and left town as soon as she had the chance to.

Waverly, however, had stayed. She was a good girl, or so she had heard. Nice, cute, hardworking, always taking care of her uncle, of Gus, of Shorty... and Champ. Boy, that was sad. There was this cute girl, and she had an awful boyfriend.

Champ was quite well known as a playboy, always drunk, but not always with Waverly. He seemed to like her, except when he was alone and liked other girls; then he drank with them and took them home.

Yep, Waverly was quite a popular girl, and she had a boyfriend, but Nicole just thought she couldn’t loose much trying to get to know her. And that’s how she found herself, once again, in front of her mirror, practicing for the millionth time, how she was going to walk into Shorty’s to meet Waverly Earp. The worn-out card was in her pocket, as it had been for the past couple of days. She had a whole deck in the station, a couple more in the patrol, but this one she had saved to give to Waverly, it was right there in her pocket, easy to reach… Her master plan included the damn card, and she had to keep in hand.

Neadley rarely asked her to do much at the station, so when she had done all her (and his) paperwork, she would be sent to do rounds and check that nothing was out of the ordinary in town. It was in one of these rounds that she was going to talk to Waverly, maybe she could stop her in the street: “ _Woah! Miss Earp, do you have a license for those guns?!_ ”. What about “ _Hey, I didn’t know you were French, cause ma-damn!_ ”. Really, Nicole? **Really?!**

Finally, she had realized she couldn’t wait much longer, she needed to go to Shorty’s and give her best, she wasn’t going to play of all the ridiculous scenarios that had run through her mind over and over, with no final result. So she just pulled over at Shorty’s, took a deep breath, took off her white Stetson and walked in.

She held her breath and leaned to the wall to her left when she saw Waverly in the bar, cleaning the tabs, one of which had opened wildly, soaking her shirt, and then, Nicole just couldn’t help herself…

“I didn’t know that Shorty’s had a wet T-Shirt competition”

 

 


End file.
